99 Problems
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: With a newly developed relationship, Myrnin and Claire are thrown into the whirlwind of a supernatural killer that threatens the new courtship they have just managed to obtain. Can they keep their relationship a secret from the chief, or will this new string of murders threaten not only their love life, but their actually life.
1. Things That Go Bump

**Hello my lovelies are you creeped out yet…good you should be it's working here we are with the sequel because I loved it soo much and I am brilliant and crime drama/romances if you don't believe me look at some of my other work not related to MV**

Claire

I poured myself a cup of the bitter coffee. I ran a hand through my sexed up hair. I grabbed the coffee mug and held it close to me. His hands slithered around my waist and he pulled me close against him. He kissed my shoulder and I rubbed my head into his collar bone. I hummed and tried to get closer to him. His bare chest cooled my internal fire. And ignited it as well. He laid gentle kisses along the nape of my neck following the line of my spin until the collar of his shirt I wore stopped him. He hummed in annoyance. I put the cup down on the counter and turned around to face him. He had his eyes half closed and a smirk on his face.

"Look I hate to restrict this, but we need some ground rules." He hummed something, but he wasn't listening, or he was doing a damn good job at looking like he wasn't. "I mean it. Hands off until you sign and accept the terms and conditions." To emphasize I pushed him away gently. He retorted and pulled me forward.

"You know no one ever reads those." He smirked. I decided to press on anyways.

"This is no way going to be public. You even think of making this go public and I will personally stake you. I can't have Amelie finding out, god that would be the last thing we need. It is against regulation to begin with coworkers aren't supposed to get intimate." He played with the hemline of the shirt I wore. "Professionalism is key. Don't do anything that would…tempt…. Either of us." He looked up with a very brief set of cow eyes, but I could see the masked fox lurking beneath. I chewed my bottom lip staring at his own. Mine still somewhat swollen from our late night encounter.

"Are you sure you want to restrict us to that?" His suggestive grin was back and I was almost tempted to say no, but held firm.

"Yes. This is a _secret._" I tried to emphasize. I was fond of this new side of him. One that wasn't so masked up and stoic. One that she found she could get used to. I reached behind me and grabbed the cup that I had set down. I would have to remind myself to grab some creamer when I went out again. I took a careful sip to not make noise and looked at him through my eye lashes. A red cloud crossed over his eyes and I knew how it looked when I did this.

"I say we start tomorrow." He pouted almost.

"No, I have to go in and categorize all of the bones from the Winchester murders. That should take me," I looked up racking my brain. "About four hours."

"Can't you have an intern do it for you?"

"And have it done half-ass, no, would you let an intern do your paperwork?" He sighed groveling in disagreement. "Eve will probably be there as well so I have to share the space. And the equipment. And with her being a pathologist she would have some fresh ones waiting to be identified and autopsied." I was going to go on, but was silenced by his lips on my forehead.

"One of the many reasons you are Claire." I snorted and put the cup on the counter again. Despite the coffee that now rested in my stomach, noise erupted from my abdomen and he looked down smiling. "I should cook you something to eat." I scoffed thinking of any idea better than that.

"No I'll eat on my way there." As he began to open drawers and doors I scooted over a hair and jumped up onto the counter, narrowly missing the cup of now cooled coffee. I crossed my heels and held onto the edge of the counter with running fingers. The thrumming echoed through the moderately sized kitchen. My legs swung effortlessly as I watched as he would walk to some places and zip to others. He stood in front of me now and looked at me expectantly. I inched my head to the side and gave him a curious look.

"I need you to move." I looked down at the cabinet below me and instead of moving both of my legs to one side I spread them so they framed the handle. His eyes clouded again and he stepped forward using one hand to pull my lower back into him. I could have sworn our lips created sparks. He broke away somehow managing to get the pan and waved it at me. "Breakfast." He gave a sly smirk before adding, "First." I shut the cabinet as I brought my legs back to the crossed ankles and looked down at his shirt admiring the way the fabric flitted across my skin like silk. I ran it through my thumb and forefinger inspecting it as if it was a new specimen of thread count.

"What are you cooking?" I leaned back so the nape of my neck was pressed up against the cupboards. I tried to look, but he waved his hand in my face. I waited, timing his movements and grabbed it. His back was to me and he looked half at me. His hair covered his eyes, but I knew too damn well he could see me just fine. I brought it close to my lips and blew softly in his palm. I could feel the shiver convulsing through him in waves. He wanted to close his hand, but I lay a gently kiss between the ridges of his prints. He looked back at the food as I began to smell burnt toast. I kept his hand firm in my grasp. He moved his other hand to flip whatever was in the pan and I entwined my fingers in his putting his hand down on the counter. I got off the counter and walked up behind him. "Don't burn yourself we can't have you ruining your almost perfect body." He stopped whipping around clearly offended.

"Almost?" His voice pitched at the end. I shrugged looking innocent.

"Well…." I put a finger tentatively to my lips.

"You little tease." He gathered me up in his arms and set me back on the counter I had just jumped off of. He crushed his lips to mine molding them together for optimal perfection. I moaned as his hands caressed my exposed thighs. I could see this going farther for not the thump from just above us. The worst part. There was no room above us.

**Oooh a cliffhanger hoped you liked it ill have longer ones later as I did last time**


	2. Shake, Rattle, Burn

**So hello there my pretties hehehee I hope you liked the other chaps cause we gots another one oh and a character we met in the last story will come back…..but what one mwuahahahaha**

Myrnin

I stopped as she froze in terror. I got her off of the counter and moved to the window opening the shades. The sun was above us, so I wouldn't be too damaged. I saw her move right beside me and we both leaned forward into the mid morning sun. Another noise sounded, this time softer, and I turned my head hoping it was just a bird. It was never so. As she opened the other side of the shade the noise sounded again, like a scraping and then a thwack on the window. She screamed in fright and buried her head into my chest. The body hung outside the window mutilated and strung up on the rain gutter. The blood dribbled from its eyes, or where its eyes were. The jaw hung broken open swinging in the warming sun's breeze. The cocked head was dangling limply at an ungodly angle. The chest was bleeding and I reminded myself that if I don't call it in soon I would be feeding the crows. I hadn't realized she was crying until the slickness of her tears gleamed in the sunlight. I shut the curtain and wrapped my arms around her.

"Shh, it's okay. You're alright." I had one hand splayed across the back of her head and the other reassuringly turning slow circles on her back. How much the world could change in the blink of an eye amazed him. And I had been here for almost a thousand years. I picked her up knowing she wasn't going to want to move and took her to my room. I lay her on the tasseled bed and she screamed.

"No, don't go!" It was different in your face. You could deal with dead bodies all day and still not be prepared to be violently shaken from your world with something like this happening right in front of you. I grabbed her hand.

"I have to. You call Amelie and I will see if there was anything on the roof." She shook violently and it made me want to screw it all and curl up next to her making her feel as safe as she would ever feel in this damned, dark world. "Okay, can you do that for me?" She tried to steal herself enough to nod. I kissed her anxiety sweated forehead and handed her my phone from the dresser nearby. I wasted no time and sprinted to the back door. I carefully opened it making sure that whatever was on the roof wouldn't hear me coming. I stepped out of the doorframe hurrying and jumped the height to the roof. I had to hurry. I could feel the sun trying to burn holes in my back. I bit on my tongue and creeped across the roof absolutely silent. I could smell the reek of human and almost gagged. It was the dead one though. I couldn't take it any longer, for the sun and the stench began to make me woozy and I jumped down from where I was and hurried to get back inside. I heard the wail of sirens and knew they would be here soon. I tiptoed my way back into my house waiting to face the inevitable.

Claire

I flinched as the phone bounced a few times on the bed before settling among the haphazardly splayed sheets. It took a minute for me to recollect my thoughts from the sight that kept replaying in my mind's eye. I could almost hear the audible crack that kept ringing in my ears. The hardly perceptible steps of Myrnin above me snapped me violently out of my reverie and I dug around for the phone. I slid open the lock and a picture of me came up. I hadn't even remembered him taking the photo. I looked at it carefully seeing my outfit and the board that he had taken this on a case a few weeks ago. My hair was in a messy bun with a pen sticking out of it to hold it in place. My fingers on my bottom lip, a thinking habit I had yet to break, and I stared infuriated at the zigzagged lines that covered the board trying to distinguish how the motive, victim, and perpetrator all fit into the schematics of everything. The victim had been found covered in feathers and the only friends or family they had been their four cats. It was finally ruled manslaughter, but it still through us for a loop. I was sitting on his desk with my legs crossed and my other hand holding me up. I didn't know whether to be creeped out or honored. I hadn't expected him to have pictures of himself; he was just one of those people that if you got a photo of him he would make any demands to have it burned. I only had one of him and that was because it had been a gift specifically from him when I had pulled the prank on him, feigning illness to check on me, so then he would stop by my house worried only to find I had thrown him a surprise party for his 149th year on the force. It was out inside joke from then on. I pressed 911 on the cell phone and it picked up immediately.

"Morganville, Texas police emergency line." The man's voice on the other side sounded automated.

"Yes this is Claire Danvers of the Morganville forensics department, and there has just been a murder." That sparked his attention.

"Where are you?" I counted the streets and turns from when I got here and came to the answer.

"Four o' nine Prairie court." I could hear the clicking of his fingers flying around the keyboard.

"Are you hurt?" He stopped typing and waited for my response.

"No." I said shakily. At least not physically. All the training in the world couldn't prepare you for the terrifying feat of watching a dead body fall from a roof into your face. I could smell smoke and cleared the foot board touching ground at a sprint down stairs.

"The police are on their way stay calm." I hung up sliding the phone onto the dining room table and shoving the door open to the kitchen. A small fire roared on the stove and I grabbed a lid. I rushed not thinking past the destruction of Myrnin's house. As the flames licked around the lid trying to taste the oxygen they caught bits and pieces of my arms and hands and I hissed shutting the lid all the way feeling the heat sting its way through the metal. I counted till ten ignoring the intense sensation from my burned skin before picking up the pan and putting it in the sink. I turned on the cool water and steam sizzled from the burning metal. I put my charred hands and arms under them and felt the fire receding to a numb ache. I could hear the wail of sirens and the shutting of the back door. Myrnin shot in like a cat, stealthy and silent, hiding in the shadows of the kitchen. It took him four seconds to register what had happened and shot forward grabbing my arms and hand wrenching them out of the now frigid water.

"What happened?" He sounded choked from his own burning session.

"You forgot the stove was on." I winced hissing and closing my eyes as the air blasted my burns with more bouts of pain. He put them back into the water gentler this time and I slumped against the counter. He left momentarily and returned with a pile of clothes I soon registered were mine.

"Probably not a good idea to look like this in my house, in my shirt when they come in." He held them out and I took them quickly barely managing to ignore the sirens of pain coursing through me. "I was listening whether you think so or not." I tried to smile through gritted teeth and bolted upstairs as fast as my human legs could carry me hitting my borrowed room as the door emitted thundering knocking noises. I clenched my teeth as I pulled his shirt off and gasped through my pants. Just moving my arms hurt enough to make me want to vomit. I bit my tongue swearing not to hurl all over his well cared for carpet and slipped my shirt on. I ignored the unsettling feeling rising to my stomach alongside the pain as I decided not to put on under wear or a bra. The flimsy, skin tight, white shirt did nothing to hide my unlaundered unmentionables. Below I heard Eve bellowing about my safety and I knew if I didn't get down there soon to tell her I was okay she would in no hurry turn the place upside down looking for me. I grabbed his shirt throwing it on hoping that might help and padded through the pain down the stairs. She stood yelling at Myrnin pointing a finger into his chest.

"…-ere were you? Huh? She trusts you and you went ahead and – Claire!" She ran forward grabbing me in a protective hug. Myrnin looked mortified. I almost fainted from the pain; I did wobble and almost forgot how my legs operated. "Claire? Are you alright?" She looked down at me and held me at arm's length. One of her hands was pressed firmly onto one of my burns and I lidded my eyes gracefully dropping to my knees. Fainting.

Eve

As soon as the precinct called me and I recognized the address, I had never been in such a rush to get to a crime scene. Without my preferred time to get ready my Goth make up went without me today. I revved up the engine to get there. I was four blocks away and what a normal ten minute drive took a sickening turn to only about four. I barely turned the car off before catching sight of Myrnin letting the emergency crew in. Without Claire. I knew she was staying here. I didn't blame her. I couldn't come to stay in the house that my fiancé was murdered in. It took a toll on the soul. I stormed up and began to yell at Myrnin.

"Where is she? What happened? She came here for protection!" I was scared and angry. "Where were you?" I shoved him into the house with an accusing, skull decorated finger that dug into his chest. Being in a relationship I could still say damn-he-was-hot, but mean nothing by it. "Huh? She trusts you and you went ahead and – Claire!" I saw her begin to saunter down the stairs. She had his shirt on, but pants as well. Her breasts peeked from under the shirt as I pressed myself against her wrapping my arms around her in a bear hug. She felt weak and strained. She wobbled and I felt my heart stop. What happened? Was she okay? "Claire? Are you alright?" I moved my hands to be able to put her in front of me and inspect her. Her eyes dropped like lead and soon the rest of her followed. "Claire!" I heard another voice mingled with mine and I was violently pushed out of the way. I would be offended had it not been her partner. I noticed that the shirt she was wearing over her other one had from dime sized to half dollar sized black rings and singed ends on it. I had calmed down and recognized the smell of fire. I took ragged gasps as I watched Myrnin move her hair out of her face and pick her up. One of the paramedics saw him and told him to lay her on the couch. He pulled out a kit of many different tools and rolled up the sleeves of Claire's shirt. He began to dab her wounds with ointment and I decided it would be best if I went and worked on the body. "Where is it?"

"Kitchen." He said without looking at me, or even away from Claire. I walked away and as soon as I saw the scene in the kitchen I could smell the burnt flesh. As I passed the window I almost hurled. I was _not _expecting that to be right there. Oh, I bet that was cheery this morning. I wondered briefly why she had been asleep this late anyways. Probably being considerate to Myrnin and his habit of not liking the sun. I walked out the back door and decided it would be best if I started on the body.

Claire

"She should be fine in a few hours. The burns are only first degree and shouldn't get infected." Voice number one finished.

"Now can you tell us about what happened?" Voice number two rung in my ears.

"We were in the kitchen. I was cooking some breakfast and she was helping me." Voice number three sounded familiar. How do I know that voice?

"We know you are on the force, but it would be in your best intentions to let us take this case for our own." Voice number two suggested. There was a long silence and I couldn't hear anything for that long moment. There was a sigh that I though came from voice number three, but I couldn't be sure.

"Fine, but once she is healed and ready to work we are going to be back to our job." My mind looked for the owner of that voice. Names flashed before my eyes and I finally picked one out of the shuffle. Myrnin. How could I forget Myrnin? The pain became less bearable and I slipped back into unconsciousness.

xXx

My eyes managed to flutter open as the drugs wore off and it was dark around me. My breath caught in my throat and I wanted to scream, but there were cool, reassuring arms around me before I could. I panted and clung onto him. I tried to look around, but I had realized it wasn't dark. I just hadn't opened my eyes yet. Slowly they lifted to reveal a dark, Victorian room. The couch under me was a deep red and I ran my fingers over it feeling the soft fabric. I looked around as the world violently came into horrifying focus. My world titled and whorled around. I wanted to puke. As if reading my mind, there was a bucket in front of me and I hurled. That hurt. I rasped and finally got control of my stomach. The vile stench rose up to greet my nose and I almost barfed again. I stifled a gag and leaned back on the couch.

"Claire," The voice was so soft it caressed my thundering headache. "Are you alright?" I could have gone for a nice cold seven up and a few ibuprofens, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Yea. I'm okay now." He looked so concerned I wanted to reach over and wrap my arms around him and tell him I would always be alright when he was with me, but because of the damn rule I had to go and make up, I couldn't. Instead I settled for a long moment of just careful glances. The paramedics were still dashing around, but it was dying down.

"Eve was by earlier." He grimaced at the memory.

"I know, I remember that much." I chuckled and put my head on the back of the couch. It had begun to throb with a steady beat of pain. I closed my eyes. _Boom. _You should feel guilty. _Boom. _It hasn't even been a day. _Boom._ You can't wash away blood with more blood. _Boom._ He is turning in his unburied coffin. _Boom. _I was starting to think that the pain wasn't a headache, but a bunch of drunken miners just hammering my brain from the inside out. I took shallow breaths hoping that would help, it didn't.

"Claire." He said softly again and I managed to open one eye. He had an iced coffee in one hand, complete with the insignia of the local coffee shop in town, and two Advil's in the other. I sighed in content and instantly wish I hadn't. I grabbed the coffee and the ibuprofen and took a big gulp of the coffee to wash down the tiny pills. I held the coffee close to my chest and closed my eyes willing the pain relievers to kick in faster. I kept taking gradual sips of the coffee.

"I see you remembered something from working with me for a few years." I didn't open my eyes, but I could feel him relax.

"'Coffee constricts the blood flow to the brain and therefore dulling the pain. I like it cold, because I am worn out on the hot stuff.'" He quoted verbatim as I had when we first started out working together. Believe it or not he drove me up the walls and through the roof. As you can see that didn't last long. "I should have looked into that innuendo sooner." I could feel him lean back on the couch. I was stuck for a moment then figured it out and open my eyes enough to see the prime place to hit him. I smacked his arm and resisted the urge to scoot closer to his aromatic body. I took a few more sips of coffee and felt as though I could hold it down. I noticed he had taken the bucket away and I felt he was putting too much faith in my stomach. I stood up waiting for the world to stop spinning before walking to the parlor. There was the cleanup crew left and it was already twilight.

"How long was I out?" I switched hands on my coffee wiping the now free one on my pants.

"About four hours." He stood beside me. "Then you passed out again for another six." He sniggered. "I need to get me whatever they gave you. I'm sure I could find a use for them." I nudged him with my elbow not wanting to reply. I took a few more sips before my headache began to seep away, along with my internal guilt doctor.

"Did they take…?" He nodded looking sentimentally down at me.

"Not your division." I could see a spark kindle behind his worry and gave him a look.

"I still have bones to catalog, but since this took up most of the day," I motioned to all of myself. "I think it could wait until tomorrow." My lips twitched and he hurried to look away his lustful eyes because there were still cleaners buzzing around like fireflies. I could hear them on the roof and closed my eyes shivering slightly. No reason to have him worry about me anymore. "I should call Eve and…" I trailed off not knowing how to end that sentence.

"Yea. Otherwise it might be more than her finger nail into my chest next time." In emphasize he rubbed his now shirt clad torso. I smirked and pulled out my cell phone walking outside with one last look behind me. He watched me until I turned the corner on the wraparound porch and dialed Eve's number. It was as if she was expecting it. She answered before it had hardly begun to ring.

"Claire Bear!" She exclaimed and I pulled the phone from my ear not risking it falling off from the force of her scream. I despised the nickname she had given me. Didn't she know that bears kill an annual of twelve children a year? "Oh my god I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. God I feel so bad!"

"Eve." She continued to talk.

"If I had know I would have let you stay at my house." She babbled.

"Eve." I calmly continued. She didn't even bother to listen.

"Oh if Myrnin tried anything on you I will kick his ass."

"Eve." I said just as calmly as before.

"I know Michael will back me up on this one if he so thought about it."

"Eve." She finally stopped.

"Yea?" She sounded confused.

"I'm alright." She seemed to breathe again. There was static on the other line indicating she had taken a deep breath and I smirked. I walked over to the far side of the porch and the wood creaked as it supported my weight. The sunset was just ending and the last cascades of smooth reds, oranges, and pinks wilted into the clouds just over the horizon. A wind picked up and a leaf twirled in the invisible assailants grasp. I chuckled reaching out to grab it, but it made a jagged cut and drifted high out of my reach.

"Claire, I was so scared." She sounded solemn. "I couldn't lose both of my best friends within a week." Eve and Shane had lived together for years as children because his father was an abusive drunk and Eve would sneak him into her house the days he would call saying 'Goodbye'. Eve was the one who introduced me to Shane. I wasn't raised in Morganville, but I had lived here since I was fourteen. I was already passing most kids in high school and knew my carrier would be a wise one. Eve was four years older than I was we; met in high school. She didn't feel angry that I was fourteen and graduating from high school while she was eighteen and graduating in the same class. She embraced it. "I don't know what I would have done."

"First you would have taken all of my clothes," I made an 'hmm' noise as I thought about it. "Then use your special Goth powers to doom us to haunt the house for all eternity." She laughed.

"Have you been reading my diary?" I chuckled. The mirthful chortle stopped abruptly. "Oh shit." He voice faded at the end like she was walking away from the phone.

"What?" I could hear her in the background, but it was too far and soft to tell what it was. A minute or so later she returned. "What?" I repeated wanting to know what happened. The sun had gone all the way down the horizon and the first few stars were beginning to break through the black sky.

"Another body just came in." I was confused by her reaction. "And it looks like something out of a Dr. Frankenstein movie." That cleared up everything.

"What?" I put my forearms on the banister and looked at the brown grass in the over grown flowerbed.

"They are saying it is made up of four different bodies all rearranged into some sort of sick jig saw puzzle." I caught my breath. "Sorry, doesn't look like you get a good rest tonight hun."

**So how did ya like it. Good or not tell me please**


	3. Blood and Fakes

**Hello dearies here's number three it starts getting really good on this one.**

Claire

I shut the cell phone as I walked into the house and saw Myrnin doing the same. We gave each other an exhausted look, and then I looked down at the ground. Our previous plans had been canceled. I walked over as the last cleaner grabbed his stuff, and with a quick goodbye, left the house leaving us standing there looking at one another's feet.

"You got the –"

"Yea I did. So that –"

"Yea. We should –"

"Yea." He finished and I felt a dilemma begin. My pants were clean, but my shirt was ruined.

"Can I –"

"Yea." He stepped back to let me walk past him. I walked up the stairs. I turned my head slightly to look back and I saw he was still looking at where I was.

"Myrnin." I whispered and he finally looked up at me. "Come on." I whispered once again and he soon began the trek of the stairs. I started up again and walked into his room. I looked around for my underwear and he saw my wandering eyes. He left and came back almost before I could turn around and they were in his hand. I smirked and grabbed them. He took long strides to the closet and opened the paneled doors and I saw the soft array of clothes within its confinements. I itched once again to reach out and run my fingers through all of the garments. His hands easily flicked through and found one pulling it out and showing it to me. It was a soft black almost gray and it looked feminine despite being in his closet. I nodded and reached for it. I gathered up my accumulated stuff and sheepishly walked out of the room into the guest room. I didn't know if that was for my sake, or his. I closed the door to the guest room and walked over to the window making sure it was good and locked and closed the curtain tight. I set the clothes on the bed and flicked on the light. I felt a chill run through the room and sit over it like a sheet of ice. I brushed my hands against my arms and felt the goose flesh begin to make its grand entrance. I turned around taking a breath and it clung to the air making a small cloud. I looked up from the floor and gave a blood curdling scream. A woman stood there, or barely there. Her shape would twitch and fade like it was on a grainy film. A second later there was pounding on the door.

"Claire! Let me in! Claire!" Myrnin screamed on the other side, but as I reached to unlock the door she jumped and glitches in front of of me. I scream again and jump back. Her neck was sliced and blood dribbled from the open wound. It splashed to the floor in rivulets marking the ground as she walked. I felt my heart in my ears and my eyes were wide beyond comparison. "Claire!" The pounding was even louder until it was gone. Glitching again she darted her wild eyes in all directions before focusing on me. Her mouth opened as if trying to speak and blood continued to flow from her mouth. If my voice was working I would scream again. She managed to make hissing noises underneath all of the gurgling. I thought I heard words. _Remsh Gacinys. _I didn't know what that meant, but my phone began to ring nonstop. I looked down and looked at it. I had millions of new text messages. I looked up again and she was right in front of me. I screamed again my voice finding its way through my throat and a loud bang sounded right before the blasting ring of a shot gun. After disappearing into chunky smoke she was gone. I shivered and dropped to the floor. At least I would have, had Myrnin not been right there to catch me. I shook and saw that the blood she had left was no longer on the carpet. I winced as it began to get warm in the room once again and he looked at me worried. I stared where she stood not acknowledging him in the least.

"What did you do?" I wanted to desperately know how he managed to get her to go away.

"I shot her with rock salt." He waited for my reaction. I finally looked at him confused. "It wards off ghosts." My breath hitched and I began to shiver. There were a lot of things I could take, but ghosts were just a big no. I had lost many people in this career and some I had no desire to see again. He gently let go of me and walked over to the window. As he inspected it I rubbed my arms, this time for comfort then warmth. "Hm?" He made a noise and I looked over at him.

"What?" I shook to a standing position.

"These windows are reinforced with iron." He motioned with his finger trailing it all around the sill. I looked at him in question. "Another deterrent of ghosts." I closed my eyes briefly. "Well right here," He motioned again. "Someone has broken the bond. So that's how she got in." He looked at it as if it would speak and give him the answers. I remembered my phone and grabbed it. It had stopped with the messages. I opened the inbox and saw all of them said the same thing. _Remsh Gacinys. _I had lived here for eleven years and I have never heard of a place named that, or a street.

"Do you think it's a person?" I showed him and he put a hand under his chin. His thinking habit that matched mine.

"Unless it's a foreigner. That doesn't sound like a human name." I was going to make a quip about that, but decided better not. He pulled out a nail and saw it was iron from the slight rust that had accumulated around the edges and he set it where the missing iron was in the window pane. "There you should be fine."

"How did you know what to do?" He continued to look at the wall.

"Because she froze the whole house. Normally I wouldn't feel it, but the cold that ghosts bring have a…feeling – you felt it – it's just different." I nodded, I had. It was a weird feeling like you were being watched, but the person kept blinking. He walked over to me and ran his hands along my shoulders and upper arms. Back and forth, back and forth. I felt my muscles begin to uncoil, but I still was jumpy from the experience. He kissed my cold sweated forehead and I took deep breaths. "I should go check the rest of the house." He slung the shotgun over his shoulder and with one last concerned look he left. He left the door cracked only slightly when he left. I hurried to get my clothes on, for I didn't want yet another encounter. No matter what he said I still was weary of the windows. I put the burnt shirt in the trash as I passed by him in the hallway. I looked at him and he gave a nod. All clear. I waited downstairs in the parlor for him and I put my back to the wall leaning against it. I slid down onto the floor and put my head on my knees with my arms wrapped around my eyes. I took slow, shaky breaths until I heard him stepping in front of me. I got up and he still had the concern painted all over his face.

"I'm fine." I gave a weak smile and walked out the door with him following close behind.

xXx

I closed my eyes as I examined the skull. The body from this morning was moved into a different directory. Not our problem anymore. I noticed there was something odd about the skull. The texture was almost waxy. I rubbed my hands along the cranium again and then I felt something. It was a hinge. I shot my eyes open and looked at the back. I hoped it was my imagination from lack of sleep, but nope, there was a hinge on the back. I just hoped this wasn't some sort of grotesque experiment from the days of emerging medicine. I stopped and thought for a moment. Waxy, hinge, to the untrained eye if looked real. I threw the skull down. "It's a medical school dummy." I yelled and Eve came in at the sound of the bang.

"What?"

"It's not real. It's a dummy from a medical school." I gathered up my stuff and stormed out. She stared at me for a long moment as I walked out of the bone room. I jogged up the stairs to Myrnin's office and threw open the door. He looked up at me in shock.

"Done?" He tilted his head standing up. I nodded.

"I want to go home now. I am exhausted." He walked over and smirked.

**Sorry this was so short it was rushed and I have been swamped with homework sorry guys**


	4. Early Eve

**Okay now for the really good one one that will make shame of the others hehehee oh and don't forget that character that will be resurfacing in this chapter **

Myrnin

I didn't sleep that night. She lay mostly on my chest and I had both arms wrapped protectively around her. At the slightest sound I tensed, the softest of cool breezes I reached for the iron frying pan, anything I imagined made me pull her closer to me. I didn't normally sleep, being the vampire I am, but since she came into my life I did it more and more often. The dreams that overwhelmed me when she came around had made me hate reality. The only good thing in it was the real Claire. The Claire I could touch, hold, kiss. She buried her face in my abdomen and panted. I could feel the cold sweat drenching her forehead. I loosened my hold on her and lifted her up slowly. Her lips were moving, but no words were coming out of her mouth. I moved her hair out of her perspiration slick face.

"Myrsss. Myrss! Myrsss!" She choked and tried to scream out. I shook her gently and she shot her eyes open, but not seeing. She screamed and punched me repeatedly on my torso and scratched at my arms and hands. "Let me go! Let – " She stopped her eyes clouding with realization. "I'm sorry." She cried and she wriggled out of my vice and turned to sit up in the middle of the bed. She shook fiercely and she closed her eyes. I sat up wrapping my arms around her shoulders softly. I heard her sobbing quietly. Her body wracked with tears. She never cried. At least not like this. Her nose was running and her eyes were a terribly red rimmed. She choked back the tears, but they continued to flow from her emerald pools. She shook her head. Her hair fell in her eyes and stuck to her cheeks which were now the same red as her eyes. She rubbed at her face trying to get herself to stop, but it was no use.

"Shh. It's okay." I kissed her crown and and she coughed causing the tears to violently break free once again. "What was it about?" I asked softly into her ear. I removed my arm and set my hand on hers.

"You were running, running for ever, to me, right at me, but I didn't know why then the pain, oh the pain," She choked again and more tears. I waited calmly. She eventually composed herself. "Then the scene was swallowed up by a wave of blood. I don't know where it came from. It was sticky and wet and I couldn't breathe. There was a figure, a dark figure, in the wave staring at me. Watching me die. They didn't even reach out to try and help. I choked on the blood and tried to scream for your name, but – but - " She gagged and moved her tongue around her mouth. I could see her trying to get rid of a taste in her mouth. Her breath came out raspy and labored. "I died. I was dead. You were at my funeral. You were the only one." She stopped crying. She looked up at me with her puffy eyes and red cheeks. I kissed her forehead and she buried her head into my clothe clad chest. She moved her head slightly as if trying to brush away the memories into my shirt.

"Are you just wiping you tears on my good shirt?" She laughed and I felt the darkness begin to lift. It wasn't as suffocating. Her laughter brought light to the world.

"How did you find me out?" She sighed and looked up at me from my torso. I leaned back pulling her with me onto the pillows, always keeping my eyes on her. We sat in silence for a while, I played with her hair and she continued to stare at me, I could see her wheels processing behind her jade lakes. Finally I spoke,

"Do you remember the Bone Collector?" She shuddered.

"How could I forget?" I nodded softly remembering the serial killer that had kidnapped her. He placed her in a car under ten feet of gravel and dirt just outside the town limits. She had four minutes of air left when I found her. Thunder clapped outside and scared us both. We jumped a little bit with the unexpected outcry of the storm. We looked back at each other after the interruption. Rain began to ping off the roof.

"I had the same dream every night for six weeks after I saved you. Always the same thing. I was running, but it was like I was on a treadmill. I never got any closer. The time played in the back of my head as it counted down. 'One minute thirty seconds'. 'Forty five seconds'. 'Twenty seconds'. Finally when I released from the conveyer's hold, it was too late. The air had run out. Back up came running, came to take you away, but I never left you. Never. After your casket was dropped into the ground I would hear your screams, from inside the car, calling for help, but it was too late. I would wake up." She moved to get comfortable and she entwined her fingers in mine. Her warmth was as reassuring as the smell of her all over my house.

"How did you get over it?" I smirked, but it was full of sadness.

"I stopped sleeping." She sucked in a breath. "A vampire my age only needs a few hours of sleep every few months. Our body doesn't need the same reset button as humans do, such as sleep."

"I'll make sure to try that out some time." I turned serious.

"You need sleep." Lightning cracked through the room illuminating our eyes with sparks of intensity. I softened when she half lidded her eyes and gave me a cold stare. "You can always remember you can't die in a dream. You'll just wake up." I whispered and she warmed her gaze. She unlocked her hand from mine and wrapped it around my neck. She scooted up farther and nestled her head into the crook of my shoulder.

"Pinch my if I don't wake up." She breathed into my ear and I could hear sleep creep up in her voice.

"It's a deal then." Soon after I listened as her breathing began to sync with the rain tapping on the roof like millions of little fairies knocking on the roof to come in. "No, this is my time." I closed my eyes. Breath, tap, breath, tap, breath, tap. Occasionally light would streak the clouded sky and brighten the room with an array of blues, yellows, and whites. I may have closed my eyes, but in no way was I sleeping.

xXx

Claire

The dream didn't follow me to sleep after he confessed. I hadn't realized he had really dreamt that, about me, for six weeks. It made my heart clench and my stomach churn. I was suddenly depressed. He had waited, for four years, each one more challenging than the last, until I finally divulged in the idea that he might actually care for me deeper than the platonic surface. Every rational part of my mind shied away at the idea, but embraced the idea of Shane. Shane. We had had our hardships, what with my hours and his attachment to the drink, but we were making it work. If that meant we had a lot of makeup sex then so be it. It wasn't something she was particularly proud of. It was a relationship based off of trauma and pleasure. Not actual love. No compared to Myrnin that was rubbish. This was _true _love. I had only said yes to his marriage proposal was because he sobered up for a few months before and after, but fell back into the swing of things once I began to plan the wedding. I wasn't one for big weddings, but if Eve was going to be the maid of honor she was going to _be the maid of honor_. And then Winchester came along. I never could have seen that in the cards. Then again I also wasn't the marrying type. I listened as the rain continued to patter along the window. I could feel Myrnin under my ear and wondered if he ever missed the warmth. Of someone beside him. I lifted my head slightly and kissed his neck. He didn't move, but he did loosen his coiled muscles.

"Good morning." I whispered.

"Hmm." He noised indigently. He was never a morning person. I always knew that, but it was charming to see his reactions. Sometimes they were incoherent grunts or other times he was awake enough to mumble Welsh under his breath.

"Has it been this way all night?" He nodded, careful of my head. I smiled. I loved the rain. And yet I lived in Texas. The last thing you think of when you think monsoon. I loved the petrichor. It always reminded me of home and days spent when life was simple. Sitting curled up in my favorite blanket with my best friend, Elizabeth, and a good book to pass the time. I closed my eyes to the steady tapping of the rain on the roof. I hummed an old song my mother used to sing. He was whispering under his breath, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I moved so I was hovering over him and looking into his eyes, well as best I could with my hair creating a curtain around my face. He was looking away, to the side, but he continued to speak. Eventually he looked back at me, but he looked far away, as if thinking of a memory. I smirked and planted a soft kiss on his lips. I pulled away to look at his eyes and he seemed to come back to the present. He smirked and wrapped his arms around me leaning up to kiss me again. I smirked against his lips and moved so I was straddling him. His arms were wrapped around my lower back and they were restlessly playing with the hem of my night shirt. I pulled away to catch my breath and he stared at me with dark chocolate eyes. "What were you saying?" His smirk faltered, but not for long.

"Nothing." I stared at him, my eyes slowly meeting each other until I was looking at him with half lidded eyes.

"Don't lie to me." I shifted to remove myself from my current position, but the longing in his gaze and his increased grip on my waist making me stay. "And don't think that look can get you out of everything."

"It hasn't so far." He scooted back, taking me with him, until he was sitting up on the headboard. I situated my legs until they were firmly secured behind his back.

"What were you saying?" I repeated as I wrapped my arms around his neck, fastening him against me, so he couldn't go anywhere.

"It was just a song…" He trailed off trying to inch closer to kiss me. I turned my head not obliging him until I got some answers.

"What song?" He was persistent and laid soft kisses along my jaw.

"_I'll be."_ I sucked in a breath when he reached my pulse and began to leave a mark.

"No don't le –" I moaned and arched into his chest. "You're going to pay for that." And the curse of high collared shirts began. We both moved to attack each other's mouths. Open mouthed and exploring each other with a flurry of movements. He ran his fingers under my shirt and his cool fingers left trails of fire along my back. I arched into his hands and felt his slight nails digging into my skin. I captured his lips with mine again and bit down on his bottom lip. We both groaned into each other's mouth and I resisted the urge to take him now. I broke away to get air and cursed his habit of not needing the use of air. As I took long gulps of air he worked his mouth down my jaw, along my neck, and down the length of my collarbone heading for my chest. His hands moved to the front of my body and one hand wondered to tease the fabric covering my breast. He managed to slip the strap off of my shoulder and his mouth continued to explore more revealed skin. I removed my hands from his neck and cupping his face. I pulled his mouth away from where it was currently leaving another mark and kissed him as though I were dying of thirst and he my remedy. I rocked my body into his and felt him harden under my thighs. He growled as he pressed his chest against mine. His hand continued to trail touches along my stomach and breasts. I heard a shrill ringing and moaned. I pulled away and reached over to the side of the bed. My hand fished around for my phone as it continued to ring. He took this time to raise my shirt to reveal my stomach and higher. He laid kisses all along my stomach and worked his way up. I gasped. "Just. Hold. On." I strained out pressing accept on the call. "Hello?" I tried to sound tired.

"Hey Claire where have you been? It's almost twelve. You also left pretty upset yest – "

"Yea I'm sorry I was tired and needed the rest. It had been a long – " I squeaked as his fingers worked their way into my bra and running a thumb over my nipple. I glared at him. He responded my ripping it off and throwing it to the side.

"Claire? Are you alright?" I bite my tongue making noises indicating I was okay. He removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth instead. I wanted to hang up the phone, but knowing Eve she would take that as I was in trouble and make her way here in seconds flat.

"Yea sorry I stubbed my toe. Still not really used to Myrnin's house, or more his junk laying around." I stifled a moan as he removed himself from my chest and worked the entire shirt off.

"You could always stay at my house its much cleaner and more convenient for you." There was a loud popping noise as Myrnin laid a sloppy kiss on my stomach. "What was that?" He smirked and I almost growled at him. "Claire? What's going on? What the hell are you doing?" _Who._ I thought to myself.

"Nothing it was the lid to the pot it got stuck and made that popping noise, sorry to scare you. I should go before I burn the house down." I hung up without hearing her say goodbye and tossed the phone on the nightstand. I leaned back and ran my fingers under his shirt. "That was awfully rude." I teased running my hands over his chest.

"It was fun to see you try and cover your tracks." He leaned in to kiss me, but I leaned back farther out of his grasp. He pouted. Not long after his own phone rang and a devilish grin wormed its way to my face. He reached over grabbing it and picking it up. "Yes?" I couldn't hear who it was. I began my own torment. I reached my hand down inching my way down to the waistband of his pants. "Oh?" He tried to listen intently to the conversation, but had his eyes trained on me. My hand took the final plunge and grabbed him. His breath hitched as I slowly began to work my hand up and down. "No I wouldn't dream of it, Eve." His voice was an octave higher than it should have been as he tried to gain control. I smiled. I sped up at a gradual pace and he squirmed underneath me. "She's safe here trust me, there is no chance anyone could hur –" his voice cracked and he pushed himself against the head board. "Sorry, Claire just tried to hit me with the spoon she is fiercely wielding." I removed my hand once he was at his utmost point and his whole body tensed waiting for what I had prepared next. I slithered my way up the length of his body until I positioned my core just above him. His eyes clouded with desire and remembered he was still on the phone. "Eve, I have to go your best friend is threatening me. I find it very distracting. Goodbye." He was more courteous and actually excused himself before throwing the phone down on the floor. He moved lightning fast and switched positions, so I was against the headboard.

"Very distracting?" I smirked and he launched himself at me. I reciprocated and accepted his greedy kiss. I moaned as his hand worked its way down my sides and tried to push my pajama shorts off of my flushed legs. I pushed him back and managed to shimmy out of my tight fitting shorts.

"I feel like I did a better job of saving myself than you did." His eyes fed off of the sight of my body.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure Ev – " At that the sound of someone knocking on the door sounded below. We both looked over at his door momentarily frozen. The knocking sounded again. We were startled out of our confusion as soon as the door opened and shut with a slam. He dashed off of me handing me my bra and I hurried to put it on. In the dark room I saw him running around looking for his shirt.

"Where's my shirt?" He whispered not to draw attention.

"Claire! If you don't get down here right now, I am going to come up and wake your ass up. Get the hell down here now!" Eve screamed up the stairs.

"Why don't you lock the door?" He was still looking for his shirt and I was still having problems with my bra.

"Because normally people don't waltz into a founder's house uninvited." He made a sound of achievement. "Got it." He threw it one and flashed down stairs. I could hear him questioning Eve. I felt around and looked for my shirt. After a moment I found it. I threw it on and wondered why it was looser now than it was a minute ago. I shook away the question and made my way down stairs. I tried to fix my hair before addressing Eve.

"Hey Eve, what are you doing here?" I tried to hide my swollen lips and flushed face. She looked between Myrnin and me.

"Claire," She had a look of confusion on her face. "Why is Myrnin wearing your shirt?" I looked over at Myrnin and almost screamed. It was true. He picked up my shirt and I was wearing his. We both stood looking like fish out of water, trying to find some sort of excuse. Her eyes grew wide with shock and horror. "You weren't cooking!" She screamed. I had a hard time resisting laughing.

"No, no I wasn't." I confessed looking sheepishly at the ground. She was silent for a long time staring from me to Myrnin. What she did next we both didn't see coming.

Eve threw herself at Myrnin scratching and almost hissing. She punched and kicked while she roared in anger. "You sick bastard! You would take advantage of Claire's raw emotions like that! How dare you? Burn in hell you son of a bitch!" She screamed and I stifled a laugh and he hid behind his hands.

"Hey. Hey! Get your guard cat off of me. Claire? Please!" Having this not been so serious I would have laughed.

"Guard cat! I will – " She didn't finish because I wrapped my hand around her mouth and pulled her away. Granted she was a few inches taller than I, minus the Doc Martens, she let herself be pulled away. She continued to shoot daggers at Myrnin despite being a good ten feet away.

"Can you calm down so I can explain?" She didn't reply, but I took it as a yes. I removed my hand and she almost began to yell again, but I saw her internal debate through her eyes. She stayed put and stopped yelling. I got between the two. I fiddled with my thumbs wondering where to start. Thankfully I didn't have to.

"The fuck, Claire?" She spat and I cringed into his chest. I decided that wouldn't be the best place for me right now and took a step forward.

"Eve, it's not his fault." I tried, staring into her eyes, pleading her to understand.

"It's not his fault his pants just happened to fall off and managed – "

"Eve!" I shouted closing my eyes. "Enough! You know I was having problems with Shane. You knew for months. After he was killed I was vulnerable I agree, but he didn't force himself on to me, oh trust me it was far from it, I didn't expect him to – but he did, and what's done is done. I can't take it back. As much as I would try I can't." My voice softened. Her eyes stayed hard edged, but I saw understanding begin to creep into her face. It turned back to anger almost right away.

"Claire it was one night! One night! How could you do that?" I cringed.

"At least I wasn't cheating. You know he was. Don't tell me you hadn't seen him at your neighbors more than once." I took a step forward and felt heat radiate off of Myrnin. He was angry. He didn't know that. I didn't want him too, but it came out. Had he not been already dead no doubt Myrnin would have killed him. She deflated and slumped in defeat.

"I'm sorry for barging in here, Claire." I almost laughed that she apologized to me, even if it wasn't my house. "I just couldn't get the thought out of my mind. I needed to see if you were okay." She stepped forward giving me a tight hug, but I knew it was a ploy to glare at Myrnin. I pulled away and she had a reassuring smile plastered on her face.

"I'm not going to come in today unless it's absolutely necessary." I gave her a look and she gave me one of her own. "I mean I need a day off after this past month. I'm going to rest." I emphasized rest, but I held of the _mostly _I had spinning around in my head. She didn't tone down her look. I just brushed it off and ushered her out of the house. Before she could leave outside the door I grabbed her wrist. "Don't tell Amelie she'll have us separated and you know how he is with new partners." She looked back with a raised eyebrow and slowly nodded. I gave her a weak smile. Thunder clapped as I opened the door making me shut it on impulse. I giggled at my startle and opened it back up. It was still raining outside and the sky was a dark purple. "Stay safe." I said as she turned around for one last look.

"You too." I watched her until she was in her car and driving away. I watched for a little while longer at the rain as it flooded the drain pipes and spilled out onto the street. I turned around shutting the door and took a deep breath. I had one glance at Myrnin and began to laugh hysterically. His face turned into a pout and looked down at himself.

"Hey I find I fit your clothes rather well." He brushed at imaginary lint. I still hadn't taken a breath, so I was leaning against the door trying to catch my breath, but no noise was escaping my mouth. I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"If you like it so much you can go ahead and keep it." I wiped away the tears that began to form in my eyes and he put his hands on his hips. Before she could take another breath he was across the room sweeping her up bridal style and staring at her with an intense gaze. She squeaked and couldn't help squirming in his arms.

"I can't say I don't find you in my shirt any less…" His gaze traveled down my body then back to my eyes. "Appeasing." I scooted up in his arms and wrapped my own around his neck.

"I think I just might keep it if you are going to use that attitude." He pretended to be hurt and set me down. I pouted.

"You better eat." He walked away without turning around. I shook my head pursing my lips. Oh he was going to pay for that. First I wanted my shirt back. It may not fit correctly now, but it could always be a night shirt. I soon padded after him and saw he actually had some food, that wasn't burnt, in the fridge. He pulled out sliced ham, cheese, eggs, and green bell peppers. My mouth began to water at the sight.

"Are you a magician?" I closed my eyes as he began cooking the omelets.

"No, I just used the time you were inspecting that skeleton to go buy a few things." I scowled at him.

"I was down there for maybe twenty minutes." I walked over to the fridge and opened it.

"Fine, you got me I'm a magician." He looked back at me as I looked over my shoulder in awe at all the food he managed to get _in twenty minutes_. I pulled out some drinks, orange for me red for him, and poured our respectable glasses. I didn't hear him when he snuck up behind me. "A magician very good with his hands." I felt heat pool to just below my stomach and turned around setting the carton of OJ on the table. He was already back to cooking the eggs. I half lidded my eyes and reached for the OJ on the table. I put the screw top back on and walked over to the fridge. I put the OJ away and began to rummage through the fridge. "I'm making breakfast." He concurred as I put a strawberry in my mouth and moved more food around.

"Technically," I swallowed. "It's twelve, which means lunch time." I grabbed some more strawberries, bread, and a tomato. I juggled the containers as I pop another strawberry in my mouth and once I reach the counter bite the tip and turn back to the fridge forgetting mayo. I grabbed it and he was in front of me when I turned around. He had his eyebrows raised and was looking at the mayo. "What?" I moved around him and before I could reach the other side of the counter he wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around. I laughed. He set me down and looked at me with emotion filled eyes.

"Breakfast is done." He lets me go and I continue my path to the counter.

"Lunch isn't though, so hold your horses." I held out my hand and my mind flashed back to the previous morning. I physically flinched. He didn't seem to see. I began to make the sandwiches. I finished in record time and set them down on the table next to breakfast. At the sight and smell of all of the food my hunger came into roaring perspective. I dug in right away. I hurried to finish my omelet before speaking. Myrnin sat watching me with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head closing his eyes briefly. "And you called me the magician. Where are you storing that?" I looked up trying to think.

"Pretty sure the food travels down my esophagus, into my large intestines, passes through, hits my stomach, and is currently being decomposed and broken down by many microbes to take in the nutrients and the rest to be expelled to my lower intestines." I gave him a cheerful smile.

"Next time don't even let me finish the question. Just stop me there." We laughed and I finished up my sandwich.

"I really do want to rest today." I said around my sandwich. He eyed me from behind his fork.

"I'll believe it when I see it." I stood up, finished with my breakfast lunch, and walked over to sit on his lap. He moved his arms to take a bite of his food. I watched him as he ate, waiting for the perfect timing. He lifted up his fork and I took the food off of it before he could bring it to his own mouth. He stared at the fork as if willing the food to come back. I chewed and hummed. His eyes moved over to look at me. "That was uncalled for." I shrugged and before I could recognize the sound of the fork hitting the plate he had me straddling him and his hands firmly holding me in place on my hips. I hummed swallowing.

"It wasn't half bad." I said teasing him.

"Half bad? It took you to eat the whole thing to realize it was _half bad?" _I nodded and he shook his head in disbelief. "I highly doubt that. I think you are jealous of my cooking skills." I looked up putting a finger to my bottom lip, thinking.

"No I'm pretty sure that's not it. You know what I am jealous of." I trailed my hands lightly over his chest. He was silent, waiting for me to finish. "My shirt." He looked confused.

"Why?" I managed to get my fingers under the hemline and running over his sinewy muscles.

"Because it's plastered on your body." He growled deep in his throat.

"That can change you know." His hands teased the top of my underwear.

"Thank god." I crushed my lips to his and began to pull my shirt off of his torso. He chuckled and I pulled back to get air. He began to trail kisses along my jaw and lingered over the love bite he left before. I scowled at him as his eyes flicked to meet mine.

"Hmm?" His hum vibrated through my whole body.

"You can't be marked. I find that immensely unfair." I crossed my arms over my chest. He cocked his head to the side, thinking.

"I can see how you could be offended." He moved his head back to look me in the eye. My heart thudded against my ribcage and I knew he could hear it. That stare. I found it hard to be mad at him. I smirked and threw my hands to cup his face kissing him again. One of his hands trailed up my side and cradled my head. His fingers brushed the nape of my neck and I shivered in delight. He tilted his head back over the edge of the chair and I further deepened the kiss. My head began to feel light and I pulled away gulping in air like a fish out of water. His free hand left soft trails along my inner thigh, teasing his way higher. I gasped when he removed his hand from the nape of my neck and began to unbutton my shirt. He undid the first few buttons and kissed every inch of the exposed skin. His fingers on my thighs began to remove my panties and I felt more than obligating. I stepped off of him shortly to remove them then straddled him once again. I panted and his own breathing seemed to come in at irregular beats. I kissed him again and moaned deep in my throat. His fingers wasted no time and slid themselves into me. His coolness surprised me somehow and I cried out in his mouth. He pulled back looking scared and he moved out an inch. I grabbed his head and glared at him.

"Don't you dare." My voice was raspy. I leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Show me how magic you are with your fingers." I nipped at his earlobe and he groaned in reply.

"As you wish." He replied with a nip of his own and once again he slipped his fingers into me. I bit back the cry this time and instead gasped. He began a slow rhythm and I kissed him again. I moaned with every touch and bit his bottom lip. He began to pick up pace. I began to kiss lower and ran my hands over his chest. As I reach my peak he pulled out and I dug my nails into his flesh. My teeth grazed his skin and his breath hitched. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist not questioning where he was taking me. Everything blurred and then he tossed me down on the bed and I watched him as he crawled to hover over me. It was still raining and this was now going to be my new favorite memory in the rain.

**Okay so this was mainly fluff if you want to call it that I will get back to the good stuff next chapter but I owed you guys for not updating last time so here it is **


	5. Poltergiest, Satan and other evil things

***insert mine turtle accent* HELLLOOO hey guys I'm glad to get this up I had to type this all up yesterday to make sure this as up for today so you can say my fingers are a bit sore…from all the typing geez**

Claire

I sat at the table sipping coffee and deleting my texts. There were hundreds. I kept one so I could check it every once in a while, but the rest I really needed to get rid of. My phone bill was going to explode. I took another sip of the mostly better coffee than last time and chuckled a little. 'Can I not be charged for all of these texts' 'Well ma'am you did receive them on your phone' 'Yea well, they were kinda dead and I was being attacked at the time too so'. I couldn't help but laugh as I deleted a few more. I kept looking at these words. Why these words? Remsh Gacinys. Remsh Gacinys. Remsh Gacinys. I scoured my brain picking at any little thing. Wait.

"Myrnin." I cooed and he was down from getting changed in an instant.

"Hmm?" He stood behind me and looked over my shoulder.

"Would you be a doll and get me a pen and paper?" I looked up at him with pleading eyes and a jutted lip. He scowled.

"For a price." I nodded.

"Anything for you, dearie." Mischief danced in my eyes. He kissed me long and hard and I had a hard time remembering what it was I was doing before. He pulled away as I lost most of the oxygen in my lungs and almost purred.

"Here." He set them on the table and sat down next to me fixing his tie. I uncapped the pen and laid my phone down so that way the words were on. I quickly wrote down the original. Remsh Gacinys. "What are you thinking?" I shook my head, I don't know yet. I decided to start with what I did know. I began to rearrange the letters, like an anagram.

"Grace Shimnys?" He shook his head.

"Nope, very clever though. Sometimes ghosts will try to get messages across to this world, but it goes through a type of filter and everything gets scrambled." He took a sip of my coffee. I gave him a look. I tried again.

"Sharg Cimneys?" He shook his head again leaving to refill my cup. Again then. "Car Gems Shinys." He returned with a scowl.

"Sorry." I growled putting my fingers to my bottom lip and left just my writing hand free. I worked my lip and tilted my head trying again.

"Rage hiss MCNY?" He tilted his head thinking. Again. "Sims nag Rechy?" I giggled and he smirked.

"Try Miss Gary Chen." I made a face and we both cracked up. We were having too much fun. Oh well. I looked at it a minute longer and set the coffee mug down. My eyes grew wide in disbelief. "What?" I wrote it down. Mercy Shagins. He put the mug he stole from me down back on the table.

"What could it mean?" I looked over at him slightly scared. He took a deep, unneeded breath.

"It means you might not be able to rest all day as you planned." I groaned and hurried to go get changed.

xXx

Twenty minutes later we drove up to Mercy's house and knocked on her door. A little girl about twelve opened the door. She took one look and turned around to yell,

"Mercy!" The brunette poked her head around the corner and walked over. She excused the girl.

"Go on its okay go play." She smiled and looked at the partners. "What can I do for you today agents?" I wondered how she could be so perky as lightning broke the sky, splitting it into two halves. "Come inside shall we?" We looked at each other and I shrugged. She was nineteen, and smaller than me what harm could be done? She held the door open for us. We walked in and we both began to observe our surroundings. It was a habit neither of us had yet to break. "Would you like something to drink, maybe a cookie?" Myrnin twitched his nose and I could tell he was hiding his disgust.

"No thank you." She smiled and nodded.

"Okay then take a seat then." She offered and I sat down on the couch. Myrnin looked tense, but sat down next to me eventually. He filled the silence almost right away.

"We are here to check up on you and see if you were doing okay?" He sounded almost sincere. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes very much so, I am glad that my sisters won't have to worry about him anymore." I was getting sick of her smile. I decided to look else wares. I looked around her home at all of the different signs and antiques. Some of them looked downright sinister.

"That's good, children are always the main priority." He hurried to look for something that wouldn't come off as hostile. "Do you know Calypso, Mercy?" It was so quick I could have made it up, the disgust when her name was mentioned.

"I don't think I have ever met her before." She shrugged tilting her head. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Casey was related in a form of cult, from what we can tell, and one of the other women that had been murdered were visiting Calypso on a regular basis. We were thinking maybe you were told stories about this psychic." She put a finger to her lips.

"No I don't recall her mentioning a Calypso." She turned her head back normal.

"That's odd since it is such a small town…" He trailed off and I looked in her face for signs of weakness in her wall. I saw only hints of anger.

"It's not like I'm the town whore who knows everyone and their moms." She stated, but I could hear the malice laced in. I wondered if I should have been offended. "I think it's time for you to leave now." Myrnin gave her a hard stare before nodding slightly. I stood up offering my hand to her which she took with cold hands. I shivered once she let go. As I was walking down the hall I saw something. Noticed it really. It was a sign. No, a trap. A trap carved into one of the tables. I slowed down and whispered to Myrnin.

"Myrnin," He took a breath signaling he was listening. "There's a devil's trap here in the wood. Just like Savannah and Casey." Before he could react chanting began somewhere in the house and we hurried to pinpoint where it was. It was in one of the rooms. I listened to the Latin. This was no pixie magic. My eyes went wide as a black mass began to arise from under the door. The smoke flowed out and began to take shape. A person. More importantly Myrnin. The lights began to flicker and there was a scratching noise. Myrnin cursed under his breath.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Was all that rivered from his mouth. Had my hair not been standing on end I would have laughed.

"What the hell is that?" I tried to ask over the sound of the chanting.

"A poltergeist, a ghost with a grudge. And from what I can decipher Mercy was not just a pawn in this grand scheme." The lights went completely out and I felt my heart stop. I listened for sound, but there hardly was any. The clock somewhere by my head ticked. It was as if it was ticking away the life Myrnin and I had begun. I heard growling and a howl of pain, and was relieved to hear it was _not_ Myrnin. It was _too_ inhuman. Like metal gears grinding together to make the earsplitting scream. I covered my ears and when I pulled away I felt something warm and sticky cling to the palm of my hand. I prayed it wasn't blood. I heard another cry of pain and a thud somewhere next to me. The wall shook and I closed my eyes in the already pitch black hallway. Lightning cracked the sky again and the small life made me weak in the knees. The mass was getting bigger, or it was multiplying company. I hoped for the first option. "Claire, go I got this." He yelled and I shook my head.

"No! Not without you." I looked around and threw everything in sight. Yes I even through the darkness I could see glimpses and glitches of the poltergeist.

"Claire!" He screamed and I wondered what to do. How do I get rid of poltergeists? I knew you had to burn the body, but I thought that was only for ghosts. I grabbed my head and roared. How was this so difficult? I dodged just in time as a glass came hurling towards me. I felt a chill pierce the air. I hoped it wasn't another poltergeist. I took a sketchy breath and it instantly clouded. I froze. No, no, no, no, no, no. Someone grabbed my arm and I screamed. "Claire?!" He yelled and obviously lost his post because he ran to Claire's side. Miraculously before the apparition could swing down and hurt Myrnin a blazing light shown through and I shielded my eyes. Myrnin had me wrapped up for protection and that one ghost, from my room, was standing there glowing. The black mob soon retreated. _Run away, run away, run away, _I chuckled to myself again. Myrnin looked at me like I'd gone mad. I silenced myself and as soon as it came the lights were back on. I looked up then back at her and she was gone. I had just remembered Mercy and broke away from Myrnin's grasp. I looked through all of the rooms and nothing, _nothing_ stood out. I went back to look at Myrnin. He had a few cuts and bruises but beside that he looked pretty well off. I stared at him for a long moment and then launched myself at him. He enveloped me in a hug and I hid my face into the crook of his neck. "We should call Amelie." I groaned and looked around.

"Do you really want to send me to hell?" I groaned again.

"I thought Satan still had the restraining order on you," He smirked and I sniggered.

"I guess we could just call up the old crone." We both pulled out our phones.

"Hello? Nine one one, someone was just brought back from the dead."

**Omg it is so late when I finished this and I was like a hundred percent asleep and listening to music so if this last bit makes no sense to you tell me so I can rewrite it sorry for the short chapter I just wanted the point across sorry more later promise**


	6. Good Riddens

**Omg thank you sooooo muuucccchhh to NarutoRox you are a godsend she is the inspiration for this chapter DISCLAIMER I don't know latin it's some awesome mumbo jumbo that I cant speak but am willing to learn so just imagine that she is reciting some summoning spell from a latin book of awesome**

Claire

"Is this going to even work?" I bit down on my lip as my feet shifted uneasily.

"Pretty sure." He mused as he drew some of the last details on the pentagram.

"_Pretty sure _doesn't work for me. I need _yes _or _no_." He looked up at me from his spot on the floor and stood up. He handed me the book and I almost growled. "Fine. I blame you if we summon Satan."

"Oh he'd run like a dog with its tail between its legs as soon as he heard you," He lit the candles lying around.

"Is that really necessary?" He shook out the match and shook his head.

"Nope, just for effect. Now start reading." I rolled my eyes and began to chant the words on the pages. After a few seconds an invisible wind picked up. So much for those candles. I almost stopped, but if this was going to get us to the bottom to this whole shebang with Mercy then I was damn well going to do it. As I finished a bright light like before sparked into the center of the pentagram and I closed my eyes briefly. I could feel Myrnin next to me holding my steady. "It's okay keep going. You're doing great." As the last page came to a close the light dimmed to an acceptable level and I could see a person standing there. She was beautiful. Long blonde hair that whipped in the slight breeze she had created. She had ivory skin and plump full lips.

"Who is she?"

"Her name." He waited and stepped forward out from behind me. "Was Ada." I took in a breath and wondered why I hadn't seen in before. He body structure looked too lithe, cat like for a human. Just like Myrnin's she had long legs, meant for hunting down prey, and long nails for catching that said prey. I instantly felt self conscious in her presence. Would I have any chance at Myrnin had she not been killed? He stood at the edge and she watched him with that look in her eye I had often seen when Myrnin looked at me. I envied her for some reason. I wouldn't let it show, but I could feel my blood begin to boil.

"So I can assume it worked." I shut the book and dust poofed into the air making me sneeze. Myrnin didn't even look back. I huffed and walked to the edge of the boundary.

"You figured it out." God her voice was perfect. What part of her wasn't? I wanted desperately for her to be mentally flawed, at least so I could feel better about my psychological status. "I knew you would." Ugh get a room.

"Why did you warn Claire? What part in this are you related and why is Mercy so influential and why we have only seen it now?" He seemed to be remaining quite calm, despite the look someone would have in reveling in a lost object found again.

"I warned Claire because I knew it would affect her much more. Seeing a ghost for the first time isn't like riding a bike." She ignored the other questions and I wondered what kind of skeletons a ghost would have in their closet.

"Why are you helping us?" She took her eyes off of Myrnin and I felt her penetrating gaze rip through to my soul. I wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there until she was gone.

"Do you think Winchester was bad?" She made a tinkling bell noise and I realized that she had laughed. "Hardly. Mercy is older than she looks and seems, but don't underestimate her. There is still that little girl in there."

"What are you saying?" She shook her head and her lemon hair shifted underneath the blazing light she casted.

"Sometimes the cover of a book does not determine the context within it." She looked back at Myrnin while I tried to decipher how 'not judging a book by its cover' related back to Mercy. "Let me go now, but before I leave…" I could see him incline to capture her words. "Ghosts are born out of violent death. They stay here for reasons beyond that. Job unfinished, revenge, belief…..I was lucky enough to stay here for unfinished business." He stiffened and I sometimes wished I could read minds. "I love you Myrnin. I always have. Ever since you saved me from my amnesia I have loved you. I am sorry it had to end so abruptly." With a gasp of air that breezed through the room she was gone. Myrnin was still standing there looking at the spot she had once occupied. I didn't dare stay any longer in fear of intruding on a personal moment. As I turned to walk away a quick gust ruffled my hair and there were cool arms holding me in place as I was stuck in mid-step. His arms crushed me against him and I felt cool warmth spill out of my pores. How could I have denied this? After a moment's hesitation I wrapped my arms around him and he seemed to relax.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"Why are you apologizing?" He pulled back and I saw he had tears running down his face. I reached up and kissed each of his cheeks.

"Because I know when you get jealous and that was unfair of her." He gave a quick burst of laughter and I caught it like it was a disease.

"She isn't gone one minute and you're already making her roll over in her grave." He smirked at me. "At least wait three days for me before you start that." His smirk broke his face and made it lighten the room. He kissed the top of my head and licked my lips still tasting his tears on my pallet. "What did she mean by 'don't judge a book by its cover'?" He let me go and took a deep breath.

"Well if we are following the pattern that Mercy has already established with the whole supernatural outlook then Ada was probably telling us that she was possessed." I shook my head. No there are many things I will believe, but that is not one of them.

"Don't pull my chain like that. Possession isn't real. It's Hollywood." He shook his head.

"That's what I thought as well until I witnessed it. It's a rather disturbing occurrence, but it is real." He led us out of the small room on the top of the stairs and I shivered as a cool breeze creeped up my spine. As I walked down the stairs to the kitchen I took a deep breath. There wasn't anything we could do until Amelie called us in. I decided I should go home.

"Hey Myrnin, I'll be back in a few." I hardly had time to grab my coat and get outside before he swung me around.

"Where are you going?" He sounded so worried.

"Home. I figured we should take this slow." He looked like I just kicked his dog.

"Couldn't you stay here for one more night?" He pleaded with his eyes. I shook my head putting on my coat. "Could you meet me halfway? I stay at your house some nights and you stay here other nights." His voice lulled me into complying.

"Alright." He got a manic glee in his eye and smiled. "But tonight I'm at my house. Alone." It dimmed, but he retained irrationally gleeful. "I'll call if anything happens." He mulled this over and after a slow prying kiss he let me go. I suddenly doubted leaving, but did anyways.

xXx

I tossed and turned relentlessly without the reassurance of his arms around me. I woke up with a start as headlights streamed through my window. The car turned into the owner's driveway. Amelie hadn't called us in, so I took the time to do some cleanup work around the house. My whole body was sore from scrubbing and I felt like my fingers would never retain their plumpness again. They did once I had finished and lay down in bed. I rolled over to face the closet. I felt a cool breath on my face and although it was foolish I hid under the covers.

"Go away!" I felt something was wrong with the house once I stepped in the door. It felt off somehow, more sinister. I hoped it wasn't Shane who was angry with me. My breath began to suffocate me and I couldn't stay under the covers any longer. I lifted my head slightly and shivered. It had gotten colder. I curled up in a tight ball to retain my body heat. It wasn't working. I gripped my phone tight in my hand. I hadn't let it leave my pocket or hand since I arrived. The house felt that vindictive. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. My breath curled in front of my face and I froze. No, no, no, no, no. I dialed Myrnin's number and he picked up right away.

"Claire?" He sounded worried.

"Come quick, and bring the book." He hung up and I was left with frozen air and dial tone. I used the little light on my screen to look around the room. I couldn't see anything the first scan, but the second time a figure stood at the foot of the bed. I screamed and threw a pillow at it. When the light shone again it was gone. There was a noise by my window and soon a dark, lanky shape slipped in. I screamed still stuck in my daze and threw the rest of my pillows at it.

"Hey, hey, hey Claire it's okay it's me. Myrnin." I was still panting, but I stopped screaming. My breath was uneven and shallow. He walked over and crawled onto the bed. I curled up next to him as he leaned against the headboard. I shivered and tried to warm myself. He began to flip through the book. Once he found the page he wanted he read the description out loud. As soon as he did my lamp from the nightstand next to me was thrown to the ground. I jumped and moved closer to Myrnin. "I'll deal with this." He began to recite from the page and I could feel the tension in the air rising. It got so bad my ears popped. I couldn't hear clearly for a moment then heat began to swirl into the air and I was soon sweating through the thick cotton jammies. I began to pant and wanted desperately to shed the warm clothes for my thin under garments. She felt her eyes get heavy and she wondered how she could possibly fall asleep at a time like this. It was almost too much and my eyes closed on themselves.

xXx  
Myrnin

As I summoned the ghost I could feel her pass out next to me. The cast would do that. Finally it made its grand appearance and stared at me from the foot of the bed. With fire in its eyes and blackness gravitating towards it it was a threat to be reckoned with.

"Old friend." It hissed.

"New enemy." It chuckled as I stood up off the bed. I carefully laid Claire on the pillows and walked to stand by the nightstand.

"Why must you be so hostile?" It tried to move, but the spell had rendered it immobile.

"Why are you here?" I shut the book and threw it on the bed as I stepped closer.

"How kind. No 'how ya been', 'seen any good movies recently', 'haunted any nice little girls recently'." His voice was like roaring thunder.

"You will leave her alone." I growled and balled my hands into fists.

"Says who?" There was the noise of someone walking and a drip, drip, drip filled the air. I looked down by the door and saw that there was a blood drop trail leading to right in front of him.

"Says him." Shane materialized. He had a panged look on his face as he looked back at Claire who lay passed out on the bed.

"I don't blame her." He looked at me for a moment and I saw the honest truth in his eyes. I nodded and he looked at the ghost in front of him. "Stay away from my love." He threw himself at the tormentor and with an explosion the equivalent to a bomb I was thrown back. I hit the dresser and watched as the darkness battled the blood red shade. As soon as it was it wasn't. The only thing to signal that there was a confrontation was the slight singe mark on the carpet. There was a huge gasp of air and Claire began to cough.

"Myrnin? Myrnin!" She yelled looking around the bed. I came back to my senses and stood up. "Myrnin!" She threw herself at me and I smiled wrapping my arms around her. She kneeled on the bed and sobbed into my chest. "Don't fucking leave me." She pound on my chest with a fist and I chuckled.

"I promise." I kissed her forehead and let her go. "You need to get to bed. You're safe now." She held on.

"I break our deal." She squeezed me closer. "Stay."

**Alright here it is I am so sorry for being so delayed each Wednesday I have been super busy and I haven't been able to finish to make up for being a lame ass I posted two (maybe three) other stories I hope you like them and thank you for the reads**


	7. Marshmallows

**Heeyyoo how are all of you good? Good that's awesome I'm awesome you're awesome WE'RE ALL AWESOME especially you guys because you have the amazing power of REVIEWING and I hope you do that because I would love it come one its easy please pretty please, PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH MYRNIN ON TOP? I know you want to**

Claire

"…So he's gone?" I felt my heart clench and I felt like someone punched me in the stomach.

"Yes." He said softly and rubbed his hands up and down my arm.

"How?" I was barely talking now.

"Being um," He stumbled over the words trying to be sensitive. "Murdered in this house he has the power of home ground. When I called upon the poltergeist that had taken residence it umphed up Shane's power and when he attacked the intruder since their power equated out they are forever locked in battle. Neither can win nor lose. He sacrificed himself for you." I didn't feel like crying. I had had enough crying. I grabbed onto him tighter, my nails digging into his flesh. He didn't seem to mind. My room still felt like a million degrees and I lay in nothing, but my bra and underwear. He didn't seem to mind. He had taken off his shirt and I pressed myself tighter to him. I continued to process the information. Shane was gone. Gone for good this time. He wasn't coming back. Not ever. I sighed and he wrapped his arms around me. "I know." I listened as his voice fought for room in his ribcage. You would have thought it would have enough space without the need for oxygen or a beating heart. No it felt deeper somehow, like it peeked through the smog of decay and made his voice sound millions of times better. A candle always shines brightest in the darkness. I buried my face into his chest.

"I need a vacation." He tensed up. "Not now, after the case. After this all blows over. After we get ourselves figured out. Baby steps." He slowly began to relax.

"Can the first step be you leaving? This house I mean." I hinged my head up to look at him. "I understand if you don't want to. I just think it would be safer, especially after today, - " I kissed him softly.

"Fine, but on one condition," He tilted his head slightly. "You come with me on this vacation." He mulled it over looking around the room. Finally his eyes came to rest back on mine.

"It's a deal." I kissed him one last time before wiggling into a more comfortable position on his side.

"Tomorrow. I promise." I yawned closing my eyes and falling asleep to his gentle massaging on my arm.

xXx

I cleared my throat and coughed. I ate a few more marshmallows and finished packing the rest of my stuff. I bit down on my tongue and cursed under my breath. I grabbed my bag and the bag of marshmallows and stuffed those in my hoodie pocket while dragging the bag down the stairs. I cleared my throat again and groaned. Damn heat gave me a fever which turned into a cold. I wanted to stab the ghost that made that happen. I didn't need this. I ate the rest of the marshmallows and my throat felt better. I didn't trust myself to talk.

_I'm ready. _

The text back was almost instant.

_Be there soon. _I groaned as I dug into the bag and looked for more marshmallows. I knew I was out, but I was hoping for that little reject that hung to the bottom of the bag and was disappointed to find none.

_MARSHMALLOWS_ I hurried to text him. Another instant reply.

_Already got them _

_I love you_ I heard the car pull into the drive and I opened the door and rolled myself out. The car idled in the drive way and I hurried to the trunk. I popped it and put my bag in sighing with exasperation. I shut the trunk and proceeded to the passenger's seat. I slid in into the darkened car. He handed over the bag instantly and I nearly attacked him for them. I stuffed a few in my mouth and felt the itching die away as I swallowed. I finished and reached over grabbing his lapels. I pulled him to me and kissed him hard. Without the risk of getting him sick I felt a lot better about doing it. I was lucky he wasn't driving either because he took both of his hands and put them on me. With the cold I lost that air in my lungs faster, so I pulled away breathing hoarsely.

"You taste like marshmallows." His face quirked into a smirk as he finished.

"You're such the detective." I pulled away and put a few more in my mouth. He leaned back in his seat and put the car in reverse. We began the drive to his house. Since I couldn't see, nor did I feel like doing anything I closed my eyes and waited for him to stop. Or carry me in I would have been okay with that. Before I had a chance to get completely at rest shrill ringing sounded from both of our phones. I groaned and grabbed at it. He answered his and made a growling noise. I picked up mine in my own time knowing it had to have been Eve. "Yes?"

"Girl we have a bit of a situation here." I nodded.

"I could have guessed." I took a marshmallow and slowly began to eat it.

"Ther – are you clothed?" I almost spat out my half chewed sugar puff.

"Yes, and he can hear you you know that right?" I managed to smile.

"Sorry I didn't want to interrupt anything, I'm a caring friend like that. Okay as I was saying, remember mystery body that they had taken away from your house?" I made a noise of recognition. "Well," She dragged it out. "Turns out he was a fellow officer of the law." I cocked my head taking another bite.

"How? Myrnin would have recognized him." She tsked.

"You see he wasn't from Morganville." I groaned. "He was from Dallas." I stopped chewing as Myrnin turned and hung up his phone. I held onto the door handle.

"How did he get here?" Swallow.

"He was sent out here in search of a suspect. He was last seen here, the suspect, and they sent out one of their own to check it out." Bite.

"And he just happened to end up dead?" Swallow.

"No, you see the thing is he left. A few days before his body turned up in fact." Bite. Process.

"He was killed out of Morganville and brought back? And why Myrnin's house?" Swallow.

"Yes and I don't know." I hit my head softly with the heel of my palm.

"Okay what can you tell me about where he as killed?" I closed my eyes resting my hand on my head.

"He didn't make it to Blacke, but he also didn't make it hardly out of Morganville. We used Ada to find out how far he got before turning around and there were two cars that left."

"Let me guess, the officer's and mister murderer?" I popped another marshmallow.

"Bingo. After mister murderer did the deed though and came back into town we lost sight of him. I have just been informed that Myrnin knows." There was soft talking in the background. "Alright." I waited for my turn. "You are heading out to look into officer man's car. There will be a tow truck close behind you." I sighed. I could recognize the streets curves and winds.

"Thank you Eve." I really wanted to just go back to bed. "Oh and have someone send me my kit. I have a feeling I might need it."

"Sure thang." I hung up. He looked over at me and I could feel his worried gaze.

"I'll be fine, it's you who should be worried over." He scoffed.

"Sure. I'll start worrying about myself when you are in a warm bed resting watching reruns of Judge Judy." He smirked without looking at me as he turned back to the road.

"If I remember correctly, and ninety-nine percent I do, you don't have a TV." He shrugged.

"I happened to have come into an investment recently." I rolled my eyes and waited until we arrived at, hopefully, the crime scene. I began to wonder. If this perp was from Dallas, how did he get to Morganville, and did he know us or just coincidence. There are no coincidences in murder, Claire. I reminded myself. Thank you self I almost forgot you like to annoy the hell out of me. God I was talking to myself granted it was in my head, I still felt insane.

"Do you really think it was a coincidence that the body ended up on your roof?" He twisted his face slightly at the question as if trying to solve it with expressions.

"No, and yes. If this guy did kill the cop then he would have known about the rules here. We are obviously not like normal towns." I gasped in mock shock.

"You mean other towns and cities don't have ridiculously hot, infuriating, insane, and mostly good vampires? I obviously didn't get the memo." He shook his head with a twitch of his lips.

"No sadly, that's just at my house." I laughed and instantly regretted it. I ate a few more Jet Puffs and finally I felt the uneven scrape of dirt road beneath the tires. He stopped and I waited for the okay. He put his thumb up as he threw his hat on. I opened the door and he went back to hiding. I walked into the bright sun and took a breath through my teeth. I covered my eyes and looked around for the car. I walked over to it carefully, still getting used to the sun and waiting for Myrnin. I threw my free hand in my pocket to stop the temptation to touch. I looked in the windows and reeled back. I stumbled into Myrnin and he looked in as well. "Damn." He said under his breath.

"You could say that again." I wiped the slight sweat from my brow as dust was kicked up from the back up and the tow truck.

"Damn."

**I know it's short and theres a cliffhanger, I'm evil but I gave you something it's late and this soda isn't working I had another fanfiction to put up but the story isn't going up yet more time to make it better**


	8. Figures in the Dark

**Okay since I have secret sources telling me that this needs to be a little bit of gruesome, shocking, and weird (no they are not the voices in my head) I can do just that.**

Claire

I felt my stomach churn as I surveyed the whole scene. The car, despite being in the sun for god knows how long, was drenched in blood. It dripped off the ceiling and covered the windows. The once black interior glistened with the plasma. Myrnin wrinkled his nose to the other side and gave a disgusted look. The car reeked of iron and decomposition. I looked at my hands and listened as my kit made its way to my side. The uniform gave one look and hurried to the other side of our car. I could hear the gagging from beneath the merciless sun. I grabbed the pack and began to riffle through it. I saw I had gloves, but as I looked from car to my box I wished I had packed a hazmat suit. I tossed a set over the car to Myrnin and he caught them easily. I threw my own on and wished I had packed some better clothes. I stood up and braved myself to open the door. As I pulled the handle blood continued to ooze from the handle. I felt the marshmallows decide to make guest reappearance. I bit back the bile and grabbed a swab. There was no way this was one person's blood. There was too much. The car wasn't small either.

"What do you smell?" I grabbed a mask and held it to my face. It only barely helped with the smell.

"Eight." He said over the roof of the car. Eight people. "Human." Eight human people's blood covered this car. I looked inside and instantly a swarm of flies raced to meet me. I groaned and was glad I didn't have the flu.

"Don't open the door." I warned him before he tried to look through the window. I could barely make out the shadow of his figure. Where the sun beat down the blood was caked onto the interior. Where the shadows receded the blood was congealed and stuck like glue to the seats and floorboard. I began to swab everything. I was running out of vials by the time I had cleared the first seat. Blood dripped like syrup out of the ignition and I pulled back running out into the middle of the street. I was glad no one came to Morganville. I stood staring out at the vast desert trying to gain my bearings again. I took a few deep breaths before returning to the car. I continued my search with a stoic face. I shut off my nose, mind, and heart as I proceeded with my work. I ran out of vials and waved my hand over to the tow truck. I shut the door carefully as the man in the car pulled up in front and stepped out to put the car on the line.

"I need to open the door ma'am." I shook my head.

"Do what you can without having to get anywhere near the inside of that car." He looked at me wearily, but obliged. There was an ear splitting screech from the brakes as he tried to get it on the bed. I covered my ears and bore through it. It reminded me of the noise he would probably make if he looked inside. I felt instantly bad for Myrnin. With his bat hearing I didn't doubt he would be in pain. As I looked back at him he had a grimace and blood dripped out of his ears. I wanted to comfort him, but I probably was pushing it too far with the blood specks that covered me and my hands. Finally it stopped and he began to drive off. I walked over to the imprint that the car left. I walked over and for the second time that day I was shocked beyond compare. He walked over as well and growled. There was the blood outline from the car. And the stark cutout of a body in the gravel side road.

xXx

I shook my way through the front door. He had on hand on my lower back the other holding my own. I coughed for what seemed like the millionth time and it wracked my whole body. I stopped to catch my breath and he did as well to make sure I was alright. I shook him off, but he kept a firm hand on mine. He grabbed the suit case from my other hand and skirted it behind him. I leaned into his arm as we continued to walk. He left me on the couch in the family room and I noticed the rather large black screen that now occupied the space on the wall. I lay down as I listened to him begin to move stuff around in the room above me. I noticed the black remote sitting on the coffee table and wondered briefly if he ever put a coffee cup on that coffee table. I turned on the TV and the remote felt heavy in my hand. I ate a few more marshmallows and pushed back the scene from earlier today out of my mind. I began to surf through the channels. I came across old reruns of _Law and Order: SVU_ and put the remote back on the table and listened to the drone of the cops. Before too long he came back down whispering fiercely into his phone and hung up before he sat down on the couch. I didn't take my eyes off the screen. He picked up my feet and set them on his cool lap. I curled my toes at the change in temperature while my feet struggled between the line of hot and cold.

"I thought we were trying to get _away _from the dark and gruesome." I shrugged. The pillows moved in response.

"At least this is fiction besides it's hardly as gruesome as _Bones._" If he were a human this would be the moment when he took a deep breath in exasperation.

"Fine." We sat in silence for a little while longer.

"Who was that on the phone?" My eyes were still glued to the screen watching the detectives bicker between themselves.

"Amelie." He dropped that conversation off with a cold tone. I left it as is.

"Do you have to go in?" I felt the strain of his muscles as he shook his head yes. "I'll be fine." I finally looked at him. He was looking at me with that look caught between worry and agreement.

"I know you'll be, but that's not what I'm worried about." He said softly.

"What is it that you _are _worried about?" I nibbled on the white Jet Puff I pulled out of my hoodie.

"I'm worried about leaving you. You're sick, you just had a run in with a scene from Alfred Hitchcock himself, and this guy is still on the loose. Iron only wards off ghosts." I nibbled a little bit longer before replying.

"I'll be fine." He scowled at me proclamation. We stared at each other for a long while before his face softened momentarily. "I'll have a weapon nearby, so that way incase mister Oogie Boogie comes by I can show him my friend Louis." He smirked, but it wasn't there long enough to be hardly noticed. I sat up with a great effort and moved over to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I buried myself into his side.

"Promise me you'll be okay." I was getting irritated that he thought I couldn't handle myself.

"I'll be fine." I began to feel like a broken record player. "Promise." He relaxed, but only slightly. He kissed the top of my head. He let me go and with one last shared look he left. I took a deep breath and ate another marshmallow. I got up and looked around for some sort of weapon. I didn't expect to find any until I remembered the silver tipped bat upstairs. I looked up the long flight and shivered. My gut didn't agree with me on this one. I told it to suck it up and I began the long trek up the hallway. I managed to get to the top and heaved as I made my way to his room. I looked around and saw it was leaning against the nightstand. I grabbed it and nearly fell over. If I couldn't hit them properly at least dropping it on them was an option. My weakened arms dragged the slugger back to the first floor and I fell on the couch with a sigh. I set the bat on the ground in front of me and curled up with the blanket that was strewn across the top. I lay watching TV until my eyelids captured each other and dreams filled my mind instead.

xXx  
Myrnin

I drive into the underground parking lot and whip into my parking space. My mind can't help but wander to the woman currently watching TV on my couch. It itches to get back to her. I see the tow truck idling in the garage as I pass by the expansion outlet. Amelie sits with Eve and Oliver. Horror is written all over the young ME's face. Amelie and Oliver hold their blank stares. I walk up and stuff my hands in my pocket.

"How far out of town was this?" Amelie asks.

"Hardly a mile." I see Eve shiver and think of Claire.

"Where's Claire?" Oliver taunted me, but I ignored his question completely.

"The samples are on their way to the lab, correct?" I looked over at Eve. She shakes herself out of her stupor and nods.

"Yes." She turns around unable to bare the sight of the blood for much longer and I hear the soft ding of the elevator.

"I researched the perp they were hunting down. Apparently, he drains his victims like pigs and keeps their blood. It explains how he could have so much of it in the car." I thought back to the scant scent of the car out in the unforgiving Texas sun. "They have been looking for him for three years. Over that course of time he's been accused of fifteen murders." Oliver whistled.

"Someone's been busy." He gave me a sideways glance. I growled without looking at him. The car bounced softly on the garage as it was released from the cables. A few stray drops of blood dripped onto the floor, but the driver was already racing out of the garage. We listened as he zipped out and into the sanctity of the sunlight. We focused again on the car.

"How did we lose sight of him inside the town lines?" I began to walk over.

"He isn't from Morganville, so he didn't have anything we could use to find him with." I nodded and circle around the car. A few uniforms began to file in and stare apprehensively at the vehicle.

"Any evidence on either body?" They both shook their heads. I growled and punched the structure beam closest to me. It cracked and a dent about the size of a grapefruit was left when I shook my hand out from the crumbs of the building. Amelie looked at me with her hands on her hips as if to say was-that-really-necessary? Oliver rolled his eyes, but I ignore him. I spotted Michael among the mix of people. He looked worried for his friend. I gave him a hard look that said talk later. He nodded and blended back into the crowd. Amelie began to assign the uniforms to jobs. I walked back to where they were standing. "Anything else?" Amelie nodded.

"I need you to find out where this guy could be hiding, if he used cash or visa, what his MO is, what blood type he is, what size shoe, if he prefers boxers or briefs I don't care just find out whom the hell this guy is. We have enough blood spilt in this town. We don't need a human riling up more." She focused back on the car leaving me to go to work. I darted up the stairs feeling impatient for the elevator and shot into my office. I pulled up my laptop and an image of Claire smiled up at me. I softened and began to find out everything about this fucker.

xXx  
Claire

I woke up stretching and cold. The blanket had managed to fall to the floor and leave me shivering. Someone screamed and I jumped to alertness. I looked over at the TV and scowled. Damn horror movie marathon. I flipped through the channels and found something a little less heart attack prone. I got up feeling a little better and began to make my way to the kitchen. There was noise upstairs and I looked up the flight of steps. I quietly stepped back and slid the bat out from under the couch. I held it in a batter's stance as I carefully made my way to the first step. I knocked on the wall and stomped my feet. Something moved in the shadows and I tensed. My grip on the bat made my hands hurt. There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs and my heart rammed against my ribcage. A dark figure began to descend at a rapid pace down the stairs. I screamed as it got closer and waited for the perfect time. I swung and felt the bat connect with the figure. There was an inhuman crack as the figure's head met Mr. Slugger. I saw blood glisten on the silver plate and arms reach out at me. I screamed again and swung lower. I felt another connection and the figure dropped to their knees. It sat there for a long time taking its breath. I pulled out my phone and speed dialed Myrnin. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end as the figure stood up. I screamed once he picked up and dropped the phone. I could hear him on the other end. I swung the bat again, but I only hit air. The figure grabbed the bat and ripped it out of my grasp. I gasped as my achy muscles responded to the force and I pitched forward. His arms were around me and I tried to break free. His grasp was too tight and he turned me around so my back was against his chest. Blood dripped on my arm from the wound on his head. I froze.

"Don't fight. I know you think it was a coincidence that I chose this house to place that officer, but it wasn't." He used his hand to push my hair back out of my face. I tensed even more. "You really are adorable when you sleep. Claire." He chuckled in my ear and I took my chance. I elbowed him in the side and he loosened his grip. I stepped harshly on the top of his foot and he howled in pain. He bent down in agony. I was released and snapped my elbow on the back of his neck. He crumpled to the ground and I swung my leg back using the juncture between my ankle and my shin to hit him dead on in the groin. He passed out from pain and I jumped over him to grab the bat. I sat in the batter's stance until I saw out of the corner of my eye the door bursting open and four men running in guns blazing. My man in the front of course. He shot forward and grabbed me taking me away from him. I still had the bat in my hands despite being in his arms. The officers cuffed the unconscious man and dragged him outside. He tried to remove the bat from my grip, but I wouldn't let him. It wasn't until my weakened body broke into a fit of coughing that I let it go. He held me while I practically died. Finally I stopped and took huge gulps of air. I hadn't realized I was shaking badly until he tried to calm me by kissing the top of my head.

"Shh. Claire you're alright now. Shh." He tried to reassure me. I buried myself into his chest and took deep breaths. "Remind me to never scare you with a Louisville Slugger in the house." He chuckled and I coughed out a laugh.

"You could have been faster." I said without any real venom.

"Back up was a little slow." I pulled back and smirked.

"Aren't you glad I agreed to move in?" He scoffed.

"And what miss the opportunity of being stolen from," He thought about it for a minute. "Yea kinda." He leaned in and put his forehead on mine. I closed my eyes and sighed as his cool skin collided with my feverish forehead. I leaned in and closed the distance in a needy kiss. I broke away, but kept my face close to his.

"I didn't even get to watch Judge Judy." We both laughed quietly.

**How was that for your share of shocking gruesome and weird? Also don't forget about Mercy (see what I did there) she's still here and hardly finished. Oh and that end part was inspired by none other than a great horror flick one I am dying to see (god is someone writing this down this is great stuff) it's called Evil Dead well the scene isn't from the movie, but I felt in the mood to make something scary to go with the blood so who wants to come with me to see it just tell me in the REVIEW box below it won't hurt as much as Claire with a slugger I promise**


End file.
